If eyes could speak
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: Isabella Swan sofreu um grande trauma no passado, o que a fez criar uma barreira invisível para se proteger. Será que Edward conseguirá quebrar essa barreira?
1. Prólogo

Autora: Gabriela Dias

Disclaimer: Bella e Edward não me pertence. Apenas peguei os personagens e criei uma nova história :)

Em breve terá uma capa fic. Postarei o link no meu perfil.

Com vocês, o prólogo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Eu sempre pensei que certas coisas que lemos em livros ou vemos em filmes, permanecem ali. Nunca consegui imaginar como certas coisas podem virar realidade. Como estupro. Eu tinha apenas 10 anos quando meu tio tentou abusar de mim. Me perdi nas memórias daquele terrível dia.

_~Flashback~_

- Bella, vou no supermercado fazer umas compras. Você quer ir comigo, ou ficar aqui na casa do seu tio brincando?

- Eu fico aqui. Eu gosto de ficar com o tio. – eu disse olhando para o meu tio e sorrindo.

- Não vai incomodar, Harry?

- Você sabe que não. Ela nunca incomoda – meu tio disse bagunçando meu cabelo e sorrindo.

- Ok. Então daqui a pouco passo aqui para te pegar. – ela me deu um beijo na testa, entrou no carro em foi embora.

- Tio, eu posso brincar com o seu wii?

- Claro, vamos lá para dentro.

Nós entramos na grande e bastante equipada casa dele, e fomos direto para a sala dele. Eu liguei o wii, e coloquei o jogo do Mario Kart, que eu sabia que ambos gostávamos.

Nós jogamos e fizemos piadas durante 30 minutos. Tinha acabado mais uma partida, e eu deitei no sofá.

- Você é bem bonitinha. – ele disse passando a mão pela minha barriga por cima da blusa.

- Tio, o que você está fazendo? – eu disse assustada e começando a suar frio.

- Xiu, relaxa. – ele disse com uma voz calma.

Ele colocou a mão por debaixo da minha blusa, e ficou acariciando minha barriga. Ele deitou em cima de mim, com sua mão ainda em contato com meu corpo.

- Você é mesmo uma puta. Estou fazendo isso e você não está reagindo contra. Não que eu me oponha contra isso, claro. – ele disse dando um sorriso.

Eu engoli em seco. O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

Ele continuou passando a mão pela minha barriga, e depois foi subindo. As mãos deles passaram pelo meu peito, e o apertaram. Eu não aguentei mais, e dei um chute na parte intima dele.

Ele levantou, começou a pular tentando aliviar a dor e xingando.

- Você vai pagar por isso, sua puta. – ele disse vindo correndo para mim, e eu sai correndo.

Por que a casa tinha que ser tão grande? Por causa disso agora estou muito longe da porta da rua. Eu continuei correndo, e tropecei em um sapato que estava no meio do caminho.

- Você vai ver o que acontece quando as pessoas não fazem o que eu quero – ele disse me puxando pelo cabelo, me levantando e cuspindo na minha cara.

Ele me levou a força para o sofá, e não consegui me desvencilhar dele.

Quando estava quase chegando no sofá, no auge do meu desespero, consegui pegar um vaso de flores vazio, e joguei na cabeça dele. Ele caiu no chão, e me olhou, com os olhos cheio de fúria.

Antes que ele pudesse se levantar eu chutei muito rápido a cara dele dobrando seu pescoço, dei um chute em sua virilha e sai correndo. Graças ao fato de meu pai ser policial, sei muito bem como me defender.

Consegui sair da casa dele. Andei em direção a praia, que ficava perto da casa dele. Fiquei andando durante uns 10 minutos, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Lembrei que tinha dinheiro no bolso, e como minha casa não ficava perto de onde eu estava, peguei um taxi e fui para casa.

_~Fim do flashback.~_

Essa foi a primeira vez que ele tentou. Tentava não ficar mais sozinha com ele depois disso, mas tinha vezes que não tinha jeito. E em todas as vezes ele tentava algo comigo. Minha mãe sempre achava estranho eu evitar ficar com sozinha com o meu tio, que por um acaso é irmão dela, mas eu sempre conseguia dar uma desculpa ou desviar o assunto.

Depois do primeiro dia que meu tio tentou abusar de mim, só aconteceu desgraça. Três anos depois disso meus pais se separaram. Não era grande surpresa, já que meu pai sempre bebia, minha mãe já não aguentava mais isso e eles só brigavam. Eu e meu pai éramos muito ligados, e ele se afastou de mim depois da separação. Isso me magoou muito. Durante o ano seguinte que eles se separaram, nós ainda tivemos bastante contato. Mas nos próximos anos ele simplesmente não falou mais comigo. Ele não estava afim de falar comigo. Parou de retornar minhas ligações, então depois de tanto insistir, eu desisti de tentar manter contato.

Minha mãe, Renée, se casou de novo, com Phill. Ele é realmente um cara legal, e é muito simpático comigo. Ele é como um pai pra mim.

Esses fatos tornaram o que eu sou hoje, aos 17 anos. Acabei criando uma rocha invisível para me proteger. Estou cansada de sofrer. É punhalada atrás de punhalada. Eu simplesmente.. não ligo para mais nada. É muito mais simples. Você sofre muito menos. O amor? Isso não existe. É apenas o contato físico. São pessoas usando as outras. Meu tio me fez acreditar nisso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, essa história já estava na minha cabeça a um tempo.. foi um alivio passar ela pro 'papel'. Espero que gostem e, por favor, quem ler deixe review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1  School interesting

**1 Capitulo – School interesting.**

_ ' 'O segredo é não correr atrás das borboletas... É cuidar do jardim para que elas venham até você.'' _

_ Mario Quintana._

Acordei com minha mãe me balançando. Droga, devo ter esquecido de colocar o despertador para despertar.

- Bells, você está atrasada. – disse mãe passando a mão carinhosamente pela minha testa.

- Ok mãe – eu me levantei e fui para o banheiro.

Hoje é segunda feira, mais um ano letivo estava começando. Esse ano, como todos os outros anos apos a primeira tentativa do meu tio, estou em uma escola nova. No começo meus pais não queriam me mudar, então sempre no final do ano eu aprontava alguma coisa que me faria ser expulsa. Meus pais, vendo que se eles não me mudassem eu iria fazer algo, sempre me mudavam. Eu queria me mudar sempre não dar chance de não criar vínculos.

Terminei meu banho, coloquei minha calça jeans azul, uma blusa preta de manga curta com alguns detalhes na frente, e meu all star preto. Escovei os dentes, passei lápis no olho, uma escova no cabelo, desci as escadas e fui pra cozinha.

Quando cheguei lá na cozinha, minha mãe estava pegando uma banana na fruteira.

- Sei que não vai dar tempo pra você comer, mas leve pelo menos essa banana pra comer antes de entrar na aula.

- Ok mãe, obrigada. – peguei a banana da mão dela e fui colocar ela na mala.

- Bells. – eu parei o que estava fazendo e virei o pescoço para trás, olhando na direção dela.

- Oi mãe.

- Olha, eu sei que tem algo que você me esconde, e não vou mais forçar você a me falar. Eu respeito. Mas eu vejo que por causa disso, você acabou se fechando. Você tinha tantos amigos, e agora você não tem nenhum! Eu vejo que você não quer ter amigos. Só que.. por favor. Por mim. Tenta fazer esse ano, seu utimo na escola, ser diferente. Tente se abrir. Fazer amizade. Tente ser feliz! Te garanto que nem todas as pessoas são iguais. Nem todas vão aprontar pra cima de você, ou te fazer sofrer. – minha mãe disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

Eu larguei a banana no sofá e corri até ela. Dei um abraço forte nela, segurando minhas lagrimas.

- Eu vou tentar. – eu disse limpando as lagrimas dos olhos dela. - Não chore.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – eu falei isso mais tranqüilizar ela. Porque por mais que eu realmente quisesse fazer amizades, curtir a vida e confiar nas pessoas isso para mim é muito difícil. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Se não vou chegar mais atrasada do que já estou!

Coloquei uma banana na mala, peguei meu casaco dei um beijo em Renée, e peguei minha bicicleta na garagem e fui para a escola. Quando cheguei na escola, ainda tinha gente lá fora, então não me preocupei em andar rápido. Coloquei uma corrente com um cadeado em volta da minha bicicleta como sempre, e comi minha banana. Como não vi nenhum lixo por perto, joguei a casca de banana no chão, e andei em direção ao prédio da escola. Assim que comecei a andar ouvi um barulho de alguém escorregando e olhei para trás. Um idiota tinha escorregado na minha banana, e se apoiou em mim com força para não cair, o que resultou em nós dois indo parar no chão.

- Olhe para o chão – eu disse me levantando e rindo.

- Engraçadinha. Eu vi muito bem que foi você que jogou a banana no chão. Não se preocupa com o meio ambiente não? – ele disse, se levantando.

- Foda-se. - eu disse rindo mais ainda.

Permeti uma olhada rápida para ele. Ele é muito bonito. Cabelo todo bagunçado, meio bronze, meio castanho claro. Nunca tinha visto uma cor como essa. Como estávamos muito perto, dava para sentir seu cheiro. Ele estava com cheiro de um sabonete muito gostoso. Devia ter acabado de sair do banho, e estava com a barba feita. Eu engoli em seco.

- Bom.. tchau. – eu me afastei dele, chegando na porta da escola.

Entrei na escola, e dei uma olhada em volta. Essa escola é bem moderna. Não é como as outras em que eu estudei. Fui na secretaria pegar meus horários. Assim que sai da secretaria, uma garota veio em minha direção.

- Olá, você deve ser a garota nova, Isabella, não é?

- Sim, eu mesma. Prefiro que me chamem de Bella. Como você sabe quem eu sou?

- Todos estão comentando sobre você. Filha do único chefe de policia dessa cidade, é obvio que todo mundo sabe quem você é. Quer que eu te ajude a encontrar sua primeira aula?

Me senti um pouco mal por ela ter falado sobre Charlie.

- Hm.. – eu disse pensando sobre o que Renée disse, e olhando no papel qual era minha primeira aula. – Ok. Minha primeira aula é de Biologia.

- A minha é história, que fica do lado da sala de biologia. Deixa que eu te levo lá. Alias, meu nome é Alice Cullen. – ela disse sorrindo me abraçando rapidamente e já me puxando em direção as escadas.

- Olá – eu disse rindo com o entusiasmo da garota.

- Eu não sei você já sabe, mas na primeira aula de biologia do ano, o professor faz um sorteio. A pessoa que for sua dupla vai ser sua dupla até o final do ano.

- Eu não sabia disso. Eu gosto de biologia. Eu fazia curso avançado de biologia na minha outra escola.

- Espero que você não pegue um parceiro burro. E reze pra que não caia com Tanya!

- Tanya?

- É uma vadia. Não vou mentir, ela é bonita. Mas ela acha que só por causa disso pode ficar com todo mundo.

- Odeio gente desse tipo. – eu disse, bufando.

- Ela é idiota. Ela não para de dar em cima do meu irmão. E ele não quer nada com ela. A retardada não se toca – Alice riu, e eu acompanhei.

- Bella, aqui é sua aula de biologia. A minha aula de história é na próxima porta. Ainda bem que nossas aulas agora são no primeiro andar. É um saco enorme ter que ficar subindo todas essas escadas todo dia! Vou entrar para aula. Tchau Bella. – ela disse me dando um abraço.

- Ok Alice, obrigada por ter me orientado.

- Sem problemas – ela sorriu e entrou para aula.

Quando eu entrei na sala estava todos os alunos estavam em volta da mesa do professor.

- Olá, vejo que a aluna nova chegou atrasada. – o professor disse olhando para mim.

- É. Desculpe. – eu disse passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, nervosa.

A sala estava uma bagunça e muito barulho por causa do sorteio.

- Tudo bem – o professor falou comigo, e agora se virou para falar com toda a classe. - Gente, assim não vai dar! Isso está muito desorganizado. Quero um atrás do outro, vamos!

Os alunos rapidamente fizeram uma fileira. Eu estava indo para o fim da fila quando um garoto, que eu não sei o nome, me puxou pra fila, e eu fiquei atrás dele.

- Ninguém gosta de ser o ultimo. – o garoto sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Ok. – eu sussurrei de volta.

- Sou Alec. – ele disse virando apenas a cabeça pra trás e acompanhando a fila.

- Sou Bella.

Chegou a minha vez, e eu peguei o papelzinho

- Edward Cullen – eu falei em voz alta.

- Sou eu – o garoto saiu da fila e veio até mim.

Eu gelei. Era o mesmo garoto que tropeçou na casca de banana que eu joguei no chão.

Nós ficamos nos olhando durante um tempo, até que ele me puxou, me tirando da fila e escolhendo nossas carteiras.

- Olá, garota mal humorada. – ele disse se sentando.

- Olá. – eu disse envergonhada, sentando do seu lado e tirando meus livros e cadernos da mala.

- Você é boa em biologia?

- Sou. Fiz curso avançado na minha outra escola.

- Bom saber. Não queria pegar alguém burro. Eu também sou bom. Fiz curso avançado de biologia aqui na escola também. Poucos quiseram fazer.

- E porque você quis fazer?

- Porque eu gosto de biologia. E precisava ocupar meu tempo.

- Eu também gosto. Você é irmão da Alice?

- Sim, você conhece ela?

- Ela se ofereceu para me mostrar onde ficava minha primeira aula. - o professor começou a falar, dando fim a nossa conversa.

Eu virei a cabeça e comecei a prestar atenção no professor. Abri meu caderno, e comecei anotar algumas coisas que ele falava. Depois de um 10 minutos, o vento bateu no Edward, e o cheiro dele veio diretamente para o meu nariz. Céus. Como era bom. Respirei fundo e tentei prestar atenção na aula, sem sucesso. Escutei o sinal batendo, e fui o mais rápido possível para minha aula segunda aula, que era de história e ficava em frente a aula que eu estava.

Entrei, e escolhi um lugar para sentar. O resto da turma entrou, e quando o professor estava quase fechando a porta, Edward entrou. Não. Não é possível. Isso é tortura. Edward entrou e veio até mim. Eu olhei para o lado, e vi que a única carteira vaga na sala era do lado a minha. _Otimo._

- Bom classe, vamos juntando todas as carteiras de cada coluna e fazer varias linhas. Hoje vamos assistir filme. – disse a professora.

Eu suspirei internamente e juntei minha carteira com o Edward.

A professora apagou as luzes, apertou play e o filme começou. Depois de 20 minutos de filme, senti alguém me olhando. Olhei para o lado, e o Edward estava olhando para mim. Quando ele viu que eu estava olhando, ele virou a cara. Minhas bochechas coraram. Eu tentei voltar a prestar atenção no filme, mas foi impossível. 5 minutos depois disso, senti alguma coisa tocando minha mão. Olhei para baixo, e a mão do Edward estava tocando a minha. Ele estava olhando para as nossas mãos, e acompanhou meu olhar quando ele subiu. Nós ficamos nos olhando durante um tempo, e eu engoli em seco. _Sai dessa, Isabella. Não vale a pena se apaixonar. Nunca vale a dor que sentimos depois. Homens são todos iguais. _Desviei o olhar e fiquei repetindo isso em minha mente até a hora do filme acabar.

O tempo passou rapidamente, e depois de mais uma aula (graças a deus sem Edward. Minha sanidade agradece) agora era do almoço. Entrei no refeitório, e Alice veio correndo até mim, com uma garota o seu lado.

- Oi gente. – eu disse.

- Oi Bella, sou Angela. – Angela sorriu e me deu um abraço.

- Oi Angela.

- Bella, quer comer com a gente?

- Pode ser. – eu disse dando um sorriso.

Nós pegamos nosso almoço, e sentamos para comer.

- Então Bella, qual é o tipo de garoto que você gosta? – Alice perguntou enquanto comiamos.

- Eu.. não tenho bem um tipo. – não queria admitir que curtia tipos que nem o irmão dela. Então pensei em algo que omitisse a verdade, e ao mesmo também fosse verdade. - Eu gosto de ver primeiro como a pessoa é por dentro. Pode parecer idiota e clichê, mas é verdade.

- Boa resposta. Eu tenho um tipo. Eu gosto de loiros. Mas concordo com você. Não adianta nada ser um deus grego, e ser um burro e galinha. E você, Ang?

- Eu gosto de garotos com um cor um pouco mais escura, e morenos. – Angela disse dando um sorriso tímido.

Nós continuamos conversando, e terminamos de comer.

- Vamos ver os garotos jogando! Hoje eles vão começar o treino da temporada. – Alice disse. – Mas hoje o Edward não vai poder jogar. Ele tem que adiantar um trabalho agora na hora do almoço.

- O seu irmão joga?

- Joga. O jogo agora da hora do almoço, é mais brincadeira do que treino. Mas hoje a tarde ele tem treino de verdade.

Nós fomos até a arquibancada e ficamos vendo o treino. O sinal tocou, e nós voltamos para classe.

As outras aulas foram passando rapidamente, e a ultima aula tive com Edward. Agora o sinal estava tocando, indicando que era hora de ir para casa. Observei Edward guardar as coisas dele rapidamente, e saindo correndo da aula. Eu revirei os olhos. Guardei minhas coisas lentamente, e fui para até minha bicicleta.

Quando estava quase perto da minha bicicleta, alguém veio em minha direção e trombou comigo. Eu bufei vendo que tinha deixado um monte de coisas cair no chão. Levantei minha cabeça, e estava prestes a xingar a pessoa, quando vejo que é o Edward.

- Desculpa Isabella – ele disse me ajudando pegar minhas coisas do chão.

- Tudo bem. Me chame de Bella. Detesto Isabella. Porque a pressa? – eu disse segurando as coisas que tinham caído no chão em meu braço e me levantando.

- Tenho que pegar uma papelada na secretaria agora. Estou resolvendo umas coisas do futebol americano.

- Ok, não vou te atrasar mais. Tchau - eu disse começando a andar.

Ele pegou o meu braço, me virou de volta para ele e meu coração começou a disparar.

- Desculpa por ter derrubado suas coisas. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Sem problemas – eu disse tentando me acalmar.

Ele foi embora, eu subi na minha bicicleta, e fiquei um minuto pensando. Por que eu não consigo ser ríspida com ele? Que droga! Ele não é diferente, Isabella. Coloque isso na sua cabeça! Eu bufei e comecei a pedalar de volta para casa.

Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe e o Phill estavam em casa, e tinha uma picape antiga vermelha em frente a minha casa.

- Oi gente. – eu disse abraçando e beijando os dois - Vocês em casa essa hora?

- É. Resolvemos sair para almoçar no mesmo horário hoje. Temos uma surpresa para você. – Renée disse pegando minha mão, abrindo a porta e me puxando para fora. – Vem cá.

- Qual é a surpresa? – eu disse olhando em volta. A única coisa que reparei de diferente foi a picape.

- Você pagou suas aulas de motorista com seu próprio dinheiro, dinheiro que você juntou do seu trabalho. Então agora eu e sua mãe quisemos comprar esse carro para você de aniversario. Sei que não é muito legal, mas garanto que está sem nenhum defeito. Pedimos para o Jacob arrumar a parte mecânica. – Phill disse me abraçando por trás.

- É sério? É meu? – eu disse com um enorme sorriso e com os olhos marejados.

- Sim meu amor – Renée olho pra mim sorrindo.

- Muito obrigada – abracei e beijei os dois.

Nós entramos em casa, e Renée esquentou algumas coisas que tinham na geladeira para ela e Phill comerem de almoço, e ficamos conversando.

- Bells, eu falei com o Billy, e ele disse que o Jacob está meio triste esses dias. Que tal você dar uma passada lá e falar com ele? Aproveita que hoje você não trabalha e inaugura a picape. – disse Phill.

Billy Black é o pai do Jacob. Billy é o melhor amigo do Phill, e Jacob é o meu melhor amigo.

- Ok, eu vou fazer isso.

Assim que eles terminaram de almoçar, voltaram para o trabalho. Eu fiz minha lição da escola, lavei a louça e tomei um banho. Já que hoje é segunda feira e não trabalho, decidi ir hoje mesmo até a casa do Jacob. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida branca com alguns detalhes na frente e meu all star branco. Entrei em minha picape e fui para a casa do Jacob.

Encontrei ele na porta de casa dele conversando com uma amiga. Assim que ele me viu ele abriu um sorriso.

- Hey Bells – disse Jacob me dando seu típico abraço de urso

- Hey Jake. Tudo ok?

- Tudo. Essa é minha amiga Leah, ela é daqui da reserva.

- Oi Leah! - eu disse apertando a mão dela.

- Oi Bella. Jacob, tenho que ir, Paul está me esperando. Tchau – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha o Jake.

- Ok. Diga ao Sam pra passar aqui depois.

E com isso Leah se foi.

- Leah, ein? – eu disse levantando as sobrancelhas.

- O que? – disse Jacob não entendo o que eu falei – Oh, porra, não! Você sabe o que eu sou.

Ele estava se referindo ao fato dele ser gay.

- Eu sei, estava só brincando. – disse isso e nós dois começamos a rir – Então, seu pai contou pro Phill que você tava triste e irritado, o que aconteceu?

- Esses dois parecem umas velhinhas, só sabem fofocar – Jacob bufou - É que os garotos mais uma vez me irritaram na escola, pelo fato de ser gay. Estou com medo que meu pai descubra, mas não tenho coragem de contar pra ele.

- É melhor você contar antes que outra pessoa conte. Se você não tiver coragem de fazer isso sozinho, me chama na hora que você for contar. – eu disse, entrando na casa de Jake

Não tinha ninguém além de nós, pois o pai de Jake está na casa de Sue.

- Obrigada Bells – disse Jake me dando outro abraço – Mas eu acho que isso é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer sozinho. Eu tenho tanto medo de contar. Vários pais já fizeram coisas horríveis quando os filhos falaram que são gays. Uns expulsam de casa, outros até tentam internar o filho, pensando que podem curar isso

- Você sabe que Billy não é assim. E se for o caso, você vai lá pra casa. – eu disse piscando pra ele.

- É bom saber que não estou sozinho nessa. – ele disse me dando um sorriso enorme, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos.

- Nunca vou te deixar sozinho. – eu disse sorrindo – Vamos caminhar?

Nós saímos da casa dele e caminhamos. Contei para ele da picape, e agradeci por ele ter arrumado a parte mecânica.

- Jake, tenho que ir. Já está ficando tarde. - disse vendo que já estava escurecendo.

- Ok, qualquer dia apareço lá no seu trabalho.

- Ok, e você sabe que pode me ligar quando quiser desabafar né?

- Sei. Da próxima vez eu ligo. De verdade, obrigada Bells – disse Jake sorrindo

- É melhor ligar mesmo – sorri, abracei ele e fui pra minha picape.

Com Jake não é difícil expressar meus sentimentos. Ele é o único que sabe do que o meu tio fez. Jake é engraçado, me entende. Todo mundo deveria ter um amigo gay.

Cheguei em casa, e me deu uma enorme vontade de escrever em meu caderninho. Eu usava esse caderninho para desabafar. Foi um habito que adquiri depois da separação dos meus pais. As vezes escrevia frases, outras vezes criava uma história com um final feliz, ou poemas. Na maioria das vezes era poema. Escrevi dois poemas, pintei minha unha de preto, esperei secar e fui fazer a janta. Quando estava terminando, minha mãe chegou, e pouco depois Phill chegou também.

- E ai, foi visitar o Jacob? – Phill perguntou em quanto estávamos comendo.

- Fui. Está tudo bem.

Nós jantamos, e eu estava ajudando minha mãe a lavar a louça.

- Bella, você podia passar agora na casa da Heidi pegar um perfume que eu tinha encomendado com ela? – perguntou minha mãe terminando de lavar a louça.

- Ok, posso sim. – eu disse secando minha mão, pegando um casaco e saindo de casa.

Heidi era amiga de trabalho dela, morava a 3 quarteirões da minha casa, e já tinha ido lá outras vezes buscar encomendas. Como a casa de Carmem é perto da minha casa e eu estava com vontade de andar, fui a pé. Cheguei na casa de Carmem, peguei o perfume e tava voltando pra minha casa.

De repente vem um cachorro Poodle em minha direção. Peguei ele, e vem um pessoa correndo atrás dele. Merda. Era o Edward.

- Oi. Obrigada por pegar minha cachorra. Ela escapou da coleira, já estou a um quarteirão correndo atrás dessa sapeca.

- Ah, ok! – eu disse dando a cachorrinha pra ele.

- O que você está fazendo na rua sozinha? – disse Edward fazendo carinho na cachorra.

- Te interessa? – eu perguntei ríspida, com medo dos sentimentos que ele provoca em mim.

- Deixa de ser grossa. Só estou preocupado, pois já está tarde, e essas ruas são desertas. – disse Edward.

Em quanto ele falava, dei uma olhada rápida nele. Meu deus, como ele está bonito! Está com uma regata branca, que deixava seus músculos a mostra e uma calça jeans baixa que deixava o começo de sua boxer aparecendo.

- Eu sei me cuidar. - eu disse, lutando pra manter minha voz normal.

- Não duvido. Mas posso te acompanhar até em casa, para minha mente ficar tranquila?

- Não tem necessidade. – eu disse andando.

- Por favor, eu faço questão. – Edward disse um sorriso torto maravilhoso.

- Ok. – eu disse me rendendo.

Eu comecei a andar, e Edward me seguiu.

- Então, você mora com seus pais?

- Sim, e você?

- Moro com meus pais e meus irmãos. Você tem irmãos?

- Não. Qual é o nome da cachorrinha?

- Nessie. Ela é muito fofa, não é? – disse ele apertando a carinha de Nessie.

- É sim! Como você pode deixar ela escapar? – disse eu espantada.

- A coleira estava muito larga, então acabou saindo. Mas em minha defesa, não coloquei a coleira larga de propósito!

- Ok. Da próxima vez aperte mais a coleira. Você não quer perder essa doçura, quer? – eu disse apertando a Nessie. Ela é tão pequenina!

- Claro que não! Vou tomar mais cuidado. – disse Edward dando um sorriso.

- Acho bom – eu disse dando um sorriso – Quantos irmãos você tem?

- Tenho dois. A Alice, que você já conhece e um irmão chamado Emmet.

- Eu queria ter irmãos. Parece legal.

- Eu acho legal. Quando é mais novo é meio chato, porque tem muita briga, mas depois quando cresce, você sabe que pode contar com ele.

- Você é a primeira pessoa que acha legal ter irmãos.

- Um monte de gente deve achar legal, mas não deve ter coragem de admitir.

- Boa opinião. – eu disse, sorrindo.

- Você tem covinhas quando sorri, que bonita! – Edward falando dando um sorriso

Eu fiquei muito vermelha

- Para de me observar!

- Se é isso que você quer. – disse ele desviando o olhar, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Teve treino hoje a tarde?

- Sim. O treino me cansou pra caramba. E ainda essa besta me fez correr – disse ele batendo de leve na Nessie.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, bobão! – eu disse rindo.

- Pode apostar. – disse ele sério, mas logo depois fez cosquinha em mim.

- Edward, estamos na rua, para de fazer cosquinha em mim. – eu disse, rindo.

Ele parou de fazer cosquinha, e continuamos andando.

- Chegamos na minha casa. Obrigada por me acompanhar. – eu disse quando chegamos

- Não foi nada. Boa noite, Swan

- Boa noite, Cullen.

Ele veio me dar um beijo na bochecha, e nossas mãos se tocaram. Quando se tocaram, ouve um formigamento. Eu me afastei rapidamente. Abri a porta, acenei um tchau com mão pra ele, e fechei a porta.

Eu tomei um banho, dei tchau pros meus pais e fui pro meu quarto. Fiquei rolando na cama durante 15 minutos, não consigo dormir porque estava muito nervosa. Desisti de dormir e fiquei ouvindo meu iPod. Dormi rapidinho. Incrível como música sempre me acalma. Dormi rapidinho.

Foi a primeira vez que sonhei com Edward Cullen. No sonho ele tinha me beijado. Acordei com a respiração ofegante, assustada e ao mesmo tempo frustrada por esse sonho não ser real. Fiquei 20 minutos acordada pensando no beijo, e depois voltei a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometo não abandonar a fic. Não vou me sentir bem se não termina-la. Fiquem tranquilos. Já tenho bastante coisa dela escrita.. não vou demorar para postar. Não esqueçam de deixar review. Isso me motiva a escrever!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Surprise

**2 capitulo – Surprise**

_''Evitar a felicidade com medo que ela acabe é o melhor meio de ser infeliz.''_

_Autor desconhecido._

Acordei com o despertador berrando no meu ouvido, e fui para o banheiro. Me arrumei, comi cereal com leite, e fui com a minha picape para a escola. A cada aula que passava, eu pedia internamente – sem ter me dado permissão para querer isso – para que Edward tivesse alguma aula comigo. Mas isso não aconteceu. Fiz um esforço enorme para prestar atenção nas aulas. Muitas pessoas devem julgar pelas minhas notas - e pelo fato de ficar sempre sozinha no meu canto – que eu sou uma cdf, passo o dia inteiro estudando, obcecada em tirar notas boas. Isso não é verdade. Alias, não tenho saco nenhum para estudar. Graças a minha maravilhosa memória fotográfica, consigo lembrar de várias coisas, e tirar boas notas sem grande esforço. Essa minha ''habilidade'', ou seja lá como as pessoas chamam, foi muito útil hoje já que não tive paciência para anotar o que estava sendo dado.

O sinal do almoço tocou, e eu dei graças a deus silenciosamente. Entrei no refeitório com Alice e Angela, e fomos pegar nosso almoço. Nós sentamos na mesma mesa de antes, e começamos a comer. Pouco depois de começarmos a comer, o Edward parou na nossa mesa para falar com a irmã. Ele parou do lado da cadeira da irmã, e eu olhei rapidamente para ele. Engoli em seco. Como ele consegue ficar mais bonito a cada vez que eu o vejo? Ele estava com uma blusa de manga curta azul, calça jeans larga, e um all star branco. Como garotos de all star ficam mais bonitos, puta merda! Levantei meu olhar, e olhei para o seu cabelo. Ele estava um pouco abaixado, mas continuava bagunçado. Edward claramente tentou domar seu cabelo, mas não conseguiu. Reprimi um sorriso e prestei atenção na conversa.

- Alice, quando você terminar de comer, você avisa o treinador que eu vou chegar só alguns minutinhos atrasado, mas que eu não vou deixar de ir pra quadra agora no almoço?

- Aviso sim, maninho.

- Obrigada. – Edward sorriu para ela e foi embora.

Alice terminou de comer, disse que ia falar com o treinador e vigiar o garoto que ela está gostando, chamado Jasper.

- Vamos Bella, vamos até a quadra ver os garotos jogarem! Dizem que tem um garoto novo no time, chamado Ben. – disse Angela me puxando.

Quando nós chegamos na arquibancada, ainda não tinha ninguém na quadra. Depois de uns 2 minutos, entrou um garoto novo, que eu logo deduzi que era o Ben. Ele era moreno, cabelo preto, liso e todo bagunçado. Não era o tipo que eu gosto, mas é o tipo de garoto que a Angela gosta. Logo que pensei isso, ouvi Angela arfar ao meu lado.

- O que foi, Angela? – eu disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como ele é lindo!

Nós ficamos um tempo observando, e agora estava entrando uma nova pessoa em campo. Minha respiração parou. Era o Edward que estava entrando agora. Era a primeira vez que eu vinha aqui no campo com a Angela, e eu sabia que Edward jogava, mas não tinha ligado os fatos. Ele estava incrivelmente lindo. Não sei por que, mas achei ele sexy demais, nesse uniforme de jogador. Em quando pensava isso Edward apenas só tinha dado uns passos. Agora ele está cumprimentando o treinador do time. Ele bagunçou os cabelos com a mão e colocou o capacete. Ele olhou em volta, e acenou para mim quando me viu. Eu fiquei vermelha e acenei de volta por impulso.

Os atletas ficaram conversando com o treinador durante uns 5 minutos, e eu fiquei olhando para Edward, não conseguindo desviar meu olhar dele. Logo quando o jogo ia começar, Alice veio se sentar comigo e com Angela na arquibancada.

- Eai, garotas? – Alice perguntou se sentando na arquibancada.

- Bella está babando pelo seu irmão. – Angela disse segurando o riso.

- ANGELA! – eu gritei – É brincadeira dela, Alice.

Pensei em uma desculpa rápida para dar para Alice. Apesar de eu saber que era verdade o que Angela tinha dito, tinha medo que a Alice não gostasse disso, e.. e eu também nem sei o que sinto por ele ainda!

- Não é não. – Angela disse soltando o riso.

- Não tem problema, Bella. Eu sei que meu irmão é um gato. – Alice disse piscando para mim.

Eu corei e olhei para baixo, sorrindo timidamente.

O treinador apitou, começando o jogo. Edward corre tão rápido, e... meu deus, como o arremesso dele vai longe! Não tenho duvidas que Edward é bom, e gosta do que faz.

O sinal tocou, dando fim ao almoço. Os jogadores saíram do campo, e todos voltaram para suas classes. Fui para minha aula de inglês, resolvi a tarefa que foi pedida muito rápido, peguei meu livro e fiquei lendo. Depois de um tempo senti alguém me cutucando. Procurei quem era, e era o Edward.

- O que? – eu perguntei tentando conter o choque em minha voz

Nem tinha visto ele entrar! Ele deve ter entrado depois por causa do jogo, e eu já devia ter começado a lição quando ele entrou.

Ele me passou um bilhete.

_Eai, gostou de me ver jogando?_

_Sim, você é bom. – _respondi e entreguei o bilhete para ele.

Me soquei internamente por ter respondido o bilhete. Eu não queria criar vínculos!

Ele devolveu o bilhete.

_Você poderia aparecer lá mais vezes para me ver jogando. _

_E quem disse que eu estava lá para te ver? Convencido. Mas ok, vou pensar no seu caso._

Devolvi o bilhete para ele. Fiquei observando ele lendo, e vi quando ele riu. Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto, involuntariamente.

Ele não me passou o bilhete novamente, e eu voltei a prestar atenção na aula.

O tempo passou rapidamente, e agora já estava indo para casa. Estacionei minha picape, entrei em casa e minha mãe estava lá

- Oi mãe – eu dei um beijo nela – Por que já está em casa essa hora?

- Tive que passar aqui para pegar umas papeladas que tinha esquecido. Sua chefe ligou pedindo que você fosse meia hora mais cedo pro trabalho.

- Ok. Vou tomar um banho, e já vou pra lá.

- Ok, e eu vou voltar pro escritório. Tchau – me despedi da minha mãe, subi as escadas e fui para o banheiro. Tomei banho, dei uma secada rápida com o secador fazendo uma escova, coloquei minha blusa do trabalho, minha calça jeans, passei lápis e rimel e pronto.

Liguei minha picape e fui para o trabalho. Eu trabalho em um pet shop, eu era responsável por levar os cachorros para passear.

Cumprimentei minha chefe e ela agradeceu por eu ter vindo rápido. Ela explicou que tinha pedido pra eu fosse mais cedo porque tinha muitos cachorros.

O tempo passou muito rápido, e em 2 horas e meia todos os cachorros já tinham sido levados para passear.

Como meu horário era até as 18h, e ainda eram 17h30, fiquei ajudando o pessoal do pet shop organizar umas caixas que tinham acabado de chegar.

Estava no fundo da loja quando ouvi uma voz vinda da porta da loja. Não. Não podia ser ele. Aqui.

Fiquei parada, entorpecida por 1 minuto, até minha colega de trabalho vir me chamar.

- Bella, tem um cara que veio pegar seu cachorro de volta. É um dos que você passeou.

Cachorro? Ele tinha um cachorro agora? Ele já era um, por que precisa de outro? Eu ri baixinho sozinha, nervosa, indo para o balcão. Era ele mesmo. Meu tio. Eu gelei. Eu queria falar, mas não encontrei minha voz.

- Ora ora quem trabalha aqui, não sabia – ele disse dando um sorriso.

É, seu animal. É claro que você não sabia. Gaças ao fato de eu ter pedido para minha mãe que ela não contasse, e ela ter aceitado.

- Qual dos cachorros é o seu? – eu disse tentando manter minha voz normal e apontando para um monte de cachorro que estava ali no chão, no canto da loja.

- O bulldog. - ele apontou para o cachorro dele.

Eu peguei a coleira de seu cachorro e entreguei para ele. Nossas mãos se tocaram, e ele me puxou com força para perto dele

- Quanto tempo eu não te vejo. Você fica cada dia mais gostosa – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Me larga – dei uma cotevelada forte nele e voltei para trás do balcão.

- Vejo que não mudou nada – ele piscou para mim e foi embora.

Eu estava tremendo. Sorte que todas as outras funcionarias tinham ido para o fundo da loja terminar de arrumar as caixas, se não elas perceberiam meu estado.

Depois de 5 minutos, eu ainda continuava tremendo por ter encontrado ele. O interfone tocou indicando que tinha alguém na porta, e eu abri. Coloquei as mãos sobre o balcão, para tentar disfarçar a tremedeira. Não estava pronta emocionalmente para o que aconteceu a seguir. Como se já não bastasse meu tio ter vindo aqui hoje, agora _ele _veio também.

- Olá – Edward disse com um sorriso – Não sabia que você trabalha aqui. Vou começar a trazer minha cachorra mais vezes aqui.

Dei uma cotovelada de leve na barriga dele, e dei um sorriso fraco.

- Estou brincando. Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou colocando a mão sobre a minha.

- Está. Você veio pegar sua cachorra? – sua mão começou aquele mesmo formigamento que senti quando nos despedimos quando nos encontramos na rua. Não tive forças para afastar sua mão da minha.

- Sim. – ele disse apontando para a cachorra.

Afastei sua mão da minha e eu fui pegar a cachorra.

- Aqui está ela. Nem tinha reparado que era a sua cachorra. Cachorros são todos iguais! – eu entreguei a cachorra para ele. - Quando eu cheguei pra trabalhar ela já estava aqui. – eu disse olhando em seus olhos e tentando sorrir.

- É verdade, não tinha como você saber que era a minha. Tem certeza que você está bem?

- Tenho. – minha voz tremeu um pouco.

Ele me abraçou inesperadamente, e eu instintivamente deitei minha cabeça em seu peito. Lagrimas silenciosas escorreram pelos meus olhos, por mais que eu lutasse para segura-las. Me senti tão segura nesse abraço. Como se eu pudesse confiar nele. Nós ficamos lá abraçados durante 1 minuto.

Eu afastei sua cabeça da minha, sem dizer nada.

- Você está chorando? – ele disse colocando a mão em meu rosto e enxugando minhas lagrimas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Desculpa molhar sua camiseta.

- Sem problemas. – ele disse sorrindo. – Se você precisar conversar ou algo tipo..

- Não, obrigada!

- Ok então. Eu paguei quando deixei minha cachorra aqui. Vou indo. Até amanhã na escola. – ele me deu mais um abraço e foi embora.

Fui pro fundo da loja ajudar a guardar, mas já tinham guardado tudo. Então eu peguei minhas coisas, dei tchau para elas e fui embora. Durante todo o caminho fiquei pensando em Edward. Ele reparou que meu sorriso não foi de verdade. Será que eu finjo tão mal assim, ou ele que prestou bastante atenção? Eu não quero me afastar dele, mas é tão difícil eu deixar me envolver por uma pessoa.

Quando cheguei em casa, Phill já estava em casa, e estava fazendo a janta. Minha mãe Renée não tinha chegado. Cumprimentei o Phill, e fui fazer a lição de casa. Quando terminei a lição, minha mãe ainda não tinha terminado a janta, então fui ajudá-la.

Nós comemos, e ficamos vendo TV. Quando acabou o programa que estava dando, dei tchau para meus pais e fiquei lendo. Depois de um tempo resolvi dormir. Fiquei rolando na cama, não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar no Edward. Como na noite anterior peguei meu iPod, e fiquei ouvindo até cair no sono. Não sonhei com Edward. Sonhei com meu tio.

O despertador tocou, eu desliguei e fui para o banheiro, mal-humorada. Fiz minha rotina matinal e fui pra escola. A manhã passou rapidamente, sem nenhuma aula com Edward. Estava achando isso bom, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um pouco de falta dele. Agora era hora do almoço.

Estava indo pegar meu almoço quando ouço alguém me empurrando e gritando:

- É, sua vaca! Fica ai se fingindo de santa, mas de santa você não tem nada! Quem foi que implorou por uma foda na festa dos Denali ano passado? – ouvi murmúrios e cochichos em volta.

Virei, reconhecendo o dono dessa voz: James.

- Flashback -

Era sábado a noite. Os pais de Jane tinham saído, e como de costume, ela fez uma festa. Depois de minha mãe muito insistir, decidi ir para essa festa. Era a primeira festa que eu ia depois do que aconteceu com meu tio. Decidi ir em cima da hora, por isso não tinha vestido para ir. Por sorte, um dos vestidos da minha mãe servia em mim. Era preto, um pouco acima do joelho, mas tinha decote. Eu odeio decotes. Como não tinha outra opção, tive que ir com esse mesmo.

Pintei minhas unhas de vermelho, tomei banho, sequei meu cabelo, passei base, blush e rimel. Coloquei o vestido e meu sapato preto de salto, peguei uma bolsa pequena da minha mãe e coloquei minha chave de casa e meu celular ali dentro. Minha mãe me levou até a festa.

- Filha, como você vai voltar?

- Eu pego um taxi, não se preocupa.

Assim que terminei de dizer isso minha mãe começou na bolsa dela.

- Mãe, não preciso de dinheiro. Acabei de receber meu primeiro salário, tenho dinheiro aqui na minha bolsa para pagar o taxi.

- Não precisa gastar seu dinheiro com taxi!

- Mãe, eu não me importo. Relaxa.

Minha mãe abraçou com força

- O que eu fiz para merecer uma filha tão maravilhosa e madura como você?

Eu sorri.

- Mãe, vou indo agora. Beijos – dei um beijo nela e sai do carro.

Cheguei na festa e já tinha um monte de gente.

Cumprimentei Jane, peguei um copo de cerveja e fui procurar minhas amigas Jessica e Kate.

- Bells, que bom que decidiu vir! – disse Jessica me abraçando.

Cumprimentei Mike - namorado de Jessica -, Garret - namorado de Kate -, Jessica e Kate e me sentei ali junto com eles. Depois Jessica e Mike começaram a se beijar, e Kate e Garret olharam para mim solidários

- Vamos dançar? – disse Garret.

- Vamos. – eu disse me levantando.

Depois de 1 hora decidi ir embora. Dei tchau pra Kate, mas não dei tchau pra Jessica, pois sua boca estava muito ocupada. Quando estava quase na porta, ouço alguém me chamando.

- Isabella, vem cá! – disse James me empurrando para um canto. – Me chupa vai. – disse James abaixando a calça.

- Você é nojento – dei um chute na parte intima dele e fui embora.

Sai da festa, pedi um taxi e fui para casa.

- fim do Flashback –

- Isso é mentira. Você abaixou as calças pra mim e eu não quis nada com você!

- Sua vagabunda – disse James vindo pra cima de mim e me empurrando.

- Eu cai no chão, mas não bati a cabeça. Vi Edward indo em direção ao James.

- Você não é ninguém pra falar com ela assim. – Edward disse e logo em seguida deu um soco na cara do James.

Logo se formou uma multidão em volta, e todo mundo estava incentivando a briga.

Eu fui pra frente do Edward.

- Edward, pare! – eu inutilmente tentei parar ele, mas não consegui.

Ele foi pra cima de James de novo, e James revidou, lhe dando um soco na cara. Começou a sair sangue do nariz do Edward. Eu me meti na frente do Edward e falei pro James parar. Ele não parou e me empurrou com força, me fazendo cair no chão, e dessa vez bati a cabeça.

Só deu tempo de ver as pessoas finalmente separando Edward e James, e eu desmaiei.

Quando acordei eu estava na enfermaria da Forks High School. Abri os olhos e vi Alice do meu lado

- Oi Bells – disse Alice colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

- Oi, eu fiquei muito tempo desmaiada?

- Não. Só 5 minutos.

- Como o Edward está? – eu disse me levantando da cama

- Ele está bem. Ele te pegou no colo e te trouxe até aqui. Depois foi pro outro lado da enfermaria fazer curativos. Você já está liberada, e assim que ele terminar os curativos vai estar liberado também.

Minha mente começou a fazer quadros mentais muitos claros do Edward me carregando. Aqueles braços tão firmes.. senti minha bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Ok. Vamos lá falar com ele? – disse eu puxando a Alice e praticamente a obrigando ir comigo.

- Ok – disse Alice franzindo a testa.

- Ainda mato aquele James! Idiota! – eu disse abrindo uma porta que dava pro outro lado da enfermaria.

- Calma Bella. Quem saiu perdendo nessa foi o James. Todo mundo sabe como ele é, todo mundo acreditou em você.

- Pelo menos isso. Sinceramente ia considerar a possibilidade de castrá-lo se as pessoas acreditassem nele.

- Uh, Bella do mal - disse Alice rindo e fazendo uma risada maligna.

- Ah, vai me dizer que ele não merece? – eu disse rindo

- Ele merece mesmo.

O Edward estava vindo em nossa direção.

- Oi, você está bem? - ele disse

- Estou, e você? – eu disse olhando nos olhos deles.

- Também. Só machuquei o nariz. O seu foi mais sério, você bateu a cabeça. Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? Não está se sentindo tonta nem nada? – ele disse me abraçando e fazendo carinho na minha nuca. Sua mão estava fria, fazendo minha pele ficar toda arrepiada.

- Eu estou bem, é sério. Estou até querendo voltar pra aula. – eu disse controlando para manter minha voz firme

- Você acha que consegue? – disse ele abrindo a porta para mim e para Alice.

- Claro.

Edward passou seus braços por trás da minha cintura, me levou até minha aula, e foi para a aula dele. A aula passou rápido, todas as aulas depois do almoço eu tinha com a Alice. Ela ficou me perturbando o tempo todo, fazendo insinuações entre mim e Edward.

- Eu vi a química que rolou entre você e meu irmão. – disse Alice sussurrando. – Ele todo fofo com você, que coisa mais linda!

Eu rolei os olhos.

- Alice, não tem química nenhuma. Não tem nada acontecendo. Pode parar.

- Aham, sei. Se ainda não tiver acontecido nada eu sei que vai acontecer.

- Ok então, vidente.

Ela bufou, e ficou quieta durante 5 minutos depois veio me encher novamente, e ficou falando até o fim da aula.

O sinal bateu, e eu estava indo para picape, e vejo um Edward Cullen parado do lado dela.

- O que foi, Edward?

- Não vou te deixar dirigir depois da pancada que você levou na cabeça. Deixa eu te levar pra casa hoje.

- Não tem necessidade. Muito obrigada. – eu disse entrando na minha picape

- Nada feito, Swan. Vai, deixa eu dirigir.– disse ele fazendo biquinho.

- Não, Cullen. Como você vai voltar pra casa? – Eu não queria ceder. Mas eles fazendo esse biquinho torna tudo mais difícil! Difícil resistir a esse biquinho.

Do nada surge uma Alice atrás dele.

- Eu passo lá na casa sua casa para pegar ele daqui uns 10 minutos. – Alice olhou para o irmão como se dissesse ''De nada, irmãozinho''.

- Ok então. – eu disse passando pro banco do passageiro e ele entrou.

Ele entrou, ligou o carro e nós saímos da escola.

- Bella, com aquela confusão no almoço nem eu e você comemos, que tal nós pararmos em algum lugar pra comer? Só preciso ligar pra Alice.

- Ok. Mas não posso demorar muito. Conhece algum restaurante aqui perto?

- Conheço. Você gosta de massas? – disse Edward pegando o celular e ligando pra Alice.

- Gosto.

Em menos de 5 minutos já estávamos sentados em uma mesa, em um restaurante de massas.

- O que você vai querer? – disse Edward

**-** Vou querer um Espaguete a bolonhesa.

- Vou querer o mesmo, obrigado – disse Edward pro garçom.

- Então, você me falou ontem que tem um irmão chamado Emmet. Não conheço ele, ele não é da escola né?

- Não. Já se formou, já é casado e tem filhos. Ele casou com a Rosalie 2 anos atrás, e agora eles tem um bebê chamado Peter de 1 ano.

- Bebes são muito fofos! Alguns são manhosos, mas tirando isso, todos são legais.

- Também acho. Quando é bebe ainda não tem como controlar, porque são muito pequenos. Mas não tenho paciência com criança manhosa! Os pais tem que ter controle.

- Eu tenho paciência. – eu disse e balancei as mãos, e elas acidentalmente encostaram na do Edward. De novo aquele formigamento. Fiquei tensa.

- Edward, vou ao banheiro, já volto. Perguntei aos funcionários onde era o banheiro, e entrei no banheiro. Porque toda vez que minha mão tocava dele, tinha esse formigamento? E é um formigamento... bom. Isso que me deixava mais intrigada. Lavei minhas mãos e voltei pra mesa

- Oi – sentei na mesa, e assim que olhei pra ele, fiquei vermelha.

- Oi – Edward respondeu, sorrindo torto.

Céus. Esse. Sorriso. Torto.

- Então, seus pais estão juntos?

- Não, meus pais se separaram a 4 anos atrás. Minha mãe se casou com Phill, e eu moro com eles.

- Ah, e você mantém contato com seu pai?

- Não. – eu disse com uma voz triste, olhando pra baixo

- Desculpe, não queria te deixar triste!

- Tudo bem. É que é difícil, sabe? Nós éramos muito ligados. Depois que meus pais se separaram tentei manter contato com ele, mas ele não se esforçava pra estar junto, não retornava minhas ligações.

- Não fica assim. Se você realmente tentou manter contato, você fez sua parte. Você não tem obrigação de ficar correndo sempre atrás dele. Ele não sabe a filha maravilhosa que está perdendo. – disse ele sorrindo e colocando a mão dele sobre a minha.

A. porra. da. mão. em cima. da. minha. Começou a formigar, mas eu já estou ficando acostumada, não me assustei tanto dessa vez.

- Obrigada – eu disse, ficando vermelha. Logo depois a comida chegou, e a gente comeu em silencio, apenas trocando olhares de vez em quando. Eu queria dividir a conta, mas o filho da mãe não deixou, quis pagar tudo. Ele abriu a porta para mim, entrou no carro e ligou para a Alice. Depois ele começou a dirigir, e conversando tranquilamente.

- Vamos ver o que a senhorita ouve em seu carro. - disse ele apertando o botão de play do radio do meu carro. - Uau, Clair De Lune do Debussy! Nunca poderia imaginar que você escuta isso.

- Por que, tenho cara de que escuto o que?

- Sinceramente, você tem cara de que curte um rock. Mas fico feliz que curte Debussy. Bom gosto.

- Desculpa ferir seus sentimentos, mas eu gosto de rock também. Gosto de quase todos os estilos musicais.

- Oh, essa doeu Swan! – disse Edward rindo, fazendo uma cara de machucado e colocando a mão no coração. Eu dei um soco de leve na barriga dele, rindo também.

- Então, você mantém contato com o seu irmão Emmet?

- Ei, quantas perguntas! – Edward disse rindo.

- Não tem melhor jeito de conhecer alguém do que fazendo perguntas! Mas desculpa se estiver incomodando.

- Não está incomodando, eu estava brincando – ele disse rindo e brincando com uma mexa do meu cabelo, me deixando tensa. – Respondendo sua pergunta.. eu mantenho contato com ele sim. Mas nos distanciamos bastante depois que ele foi morar na faculdade. Por causa disso acabei me aproximando bastante da Alice. Ela é uma baixinha irritante e legal. O fato termos alguns meses de diferença de idade, nos aproxima também.

Nós continuamos conversando, até chegar a minha casa.

- Pronto, chegamos. – disse Edward estacionando o carro em frente a minha casa. Sai do carro rapidamente, e fui andando em direção a Alice, e como não olhei para o chão, tropecei em uma pedra. Fechei os olhos, ergui as mãos para proteger minha cara do chão e esperei pela queda. Mas ela não veio. Em vez da queda, senti mãos envolta da minha cintura, me segurando.

- Tem que tomar mais cuidado, Bella. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu engoli em seco e assenti com a cabeça. Abracei a Alice, e me virei para o Edward.

- Obrigada por ter me defendido hoje de manhã. Por fazer questão de me trazer. E pelo almoço.

- De nada, Swan. – disse Edward me dando um beijo na bochecha.

– Até amanhã.

Eu fechei a porta, encostei minhas costas nela e fiquei acariciando o lugar em que Edward beijou. Chutei-me mentalmente por ser uma adolescente tão idiota. Tomei um banho mais rápido que o normal, e fui para o trabalho. Consegui voltar mais cedo, pois não tinha muitos cachorros para passear, e como também não tinha muito movimento, minha chefa falou que eu podia ir embora mais cedo. Cheguei em casa, tomei outro banho, e fiz a lição de casa. Quando ia começar a chegar a fazer a janta, minha mãe e Phill chegaram. Minha mãe me ajudou terminar a janta, e depois fui para o meu quarto, exausta. Apesar de estar agitada, consegui dormir rápido. Sonhei pela maldita segunda vez com Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai está o segundo capitulo! Desculpa a demora. Juro que tentei postar o mais rápido possível. Eu estava escrevendo uma história - que até cheguei a postar aqui - só que por um descuido meu, acabei apagando ela do pc. Por isso que apaguei aqui do FF também. E agora IECS veio para substitui-la. É isso.. espero que que gostem do capitulo. E por favor, deixem review. Isso anima DEMAIS o autor, vocês não tem ideia.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Dinner

**Capitulo 3 - Dinner**

''_That walls off yours, it may keep out pain, but it also may keep out love.''_

Once upon a time.

A parte da manhã e da tarde de quinta passou muito rápido. Passei a manhã inteira evitando olhar para o Edward, e no trabalho foi mais agitado que o normal. Acabei de chegar em casa, exausta e implorando por um banho. Deixei a água quente me relaxar, coloquei uma roupa de ficar em casa e fui fazer a lição da escola. Graças a deus era pouco, e 15 minutos depois eu já tinha terminado. Guardei as coisas em minha mala e fui para cozinha. O que eu posso fazer de jantar hoje? Hmmm.. vou fazer o prato preferido de Renée. Escondidinho de arroz com carne moída e purê. Deixei a água fervendo, e depois de um tempo coloquei arroz coloquei ali dentro. Peguei a cebola comecei a cortar. O ato de cortar se tornou bastante tedioso, e comecei a pensar. Quando percebi, senti uma dor enorme em meu dedo, e estava saindo sangue. Droga. Cortei meu dedo. E foi bastante fundo. Estava distraída. Maldito Edward Cullen. Liguei pro Phill, porque se ligasse pra minha mãe ela iria entrar em pânico.

- Phill, eu cortei minha mão agora. Estou indo para o hospital.

- Me espera que eu te levo, já estou quase saindo do trabalho!

- Não precisa, posso muito bem dirigir. O hospital é aqui perto. Só queria te avisar pra vocês não acharem estranho se não me encontrarem aqui.

- Tudo bem. Dirija com cuidado!

- Pode deixar, beijos. – eu disse, desligando. Desliguei o fogão, peguei um pano, passei em volta do meu dedo e sai de casa. Cheguei no hospital, preenchi o formulário e estava esperando alguém me chamar.

- Isabella Swan – disse um homem bonito, loiro.

- Sou eu – eu disse me levantando.

Nós fomos até a sala, e ele estava dando um ponto na minha mão. Quando eu olhei seu crachá, o nome dizia Carlisle Cullen.

- O senhor é algum parente do Edward Cullen?

- Sou o pai dele, por quê? – disse ele terminado de dar o ponto

- Eu estudo com ele.

- Ah. Ele é um bom garoto na escola? – disse ele dando um sorriso.

Meu deus. Mas que mania essa família tem de sorrir! Sorrisos deslumbrantes.

- É sim – eu sorri e fiquei vermelha.

- Prontinho, Isabella. Está pronto.

- Isabella não, Bella. Por favor – eu sorri.

- Bella. Que nome bonito. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada – senti minhas bochechas corarem.

Ele sorriu de volta, e foi até sua mesa escrever algo em um papel.

- Se você sentir dor tome esse remédio. – ele disse me entregando o papel com o nome do remédio – Até segunda feira o ponto já deve ter se cicatrizado, então quero que você venha aqui para eu poder retirar o ponto. E tenha mais cuidado na hora de cortar alguma coisa! – ele disse sorrindo e abrindo a porta para mim.

- Pode deixar, vou vir aqui na segunda. Obrigada pelo ponto. Até mais. – eu acenei e sai da sala.

Quando eu sai da sala, o Edward estava ali no hospital também. Ele sorriu e acenou para mim, eu sorri de volta pra ele, ficando vermelha e acenei. Sai do hospital, passei na farmácia para comprar o remédio e fui pra casa. Quando abri a porta, minha mãe tava no sofá, chorando.

- Bella, graças a deus! – disse minha mãe correndo até mim me abraçando

- Eu estou bem mãe, calma. – eu disse enquanto retribuía seu abraço.

- Quantas vezes eu já te falei pra você andar com o celular? Fiquei toda preocupada quando cheguei e não vi você aqui. Phill me disse o que tinha acontecido, mas queria ter certeza que você estava bem!

- Desculpa, da próxima vez eu não me esqueço de levar o celular.

- Próxima vez? Você já prevê uma próxima vez?

- Com a minha sorte – eu disse, bufando.

- É só a senhorita deixar de ser tão distraída! – disse minha mãe cutucando meu ombro de brincadeira.

- Vou tentar – eu disse sorrindo. – Vocês já comeram?

- Ainda não. Estávamos esperando você. Vamos.

Terminamos de comer, ajudei Renée a lavar louça e fui pra cama. Fiquei ouvindo meu Ipod até cair no sono. Não sonhei com Edward hoje. Acordei, me arrumei e fui para a escola. Assim que cheguei entrei rápido na sala, não querendo esbarrar em ninguém. Os professores passaram atividades trabalhosas, fazendo o tempo demorar mais do que o normal. O sinal do almoço tocou, e dei graças a deus mentalmente. Guardei as coisas em minha mochila e fui para o refeitório. Como não vi sinal de Alice ou Angela em lugar nenhum, fui para a fila pegar meu almoço. Quando eu estava na fila, Edward entrou no refeitório, com Alice do seu lado. Ele me viu, e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta, vermelha.

**Pov Edward.**

- Edward, você está louco pra falar com ela, vai logo! Eu tenho um pressentimento que isso é o certo!

- Lá vem você com essas suas coisas – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- É sério, vai!

Alice me empurrou e de alguma forma acabei de frente para Bella. Ainda mato essa pequena irritante!

- Ei, oi, Bella – eu disse dando um sorriso.

- Oi Edward!

- Te vi ontem no hospital. Você tinha se machucado?

- Foi só um corte. Me cortei fazendo a janta. – Bella pegou o lanche dela, e esperou eu pegar o meu.

- Você tem algum imã para perigo ou algo assim? – eu ri. Ela me deu um leve soco na barriga.

- Eu não me machucava tanto assim, é que ultimamente eu ando distraída.

- Quem está te distraindo, Bella? – eu perguntei com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Ninguém! Não é da sua conta. – Bella ficou vermelha e saiu do meu lado, arranjando um lugar para sentar.

Eu achei que Bella andava distraída por minha causa. Achei que ela gostava de mim. Mas e se não for eu? E se ela estiver com outra pessoa? Esse pensamento me fez ficar muito irritado, com ciúmes. Eu queria Bella pra mim. Podem me chamar de possessivo.

**Pov Bella**

- Oi Bella! – Alice disse se sentando com Angela do meu lado. – Desculpa a demora.

- Sem problemas. Eu vi que você empurrou seu irmão na minha direção, dona Alice. Não faz mais isso, sério!

Ela deu de ombros e mudou de assunto.

- Ontem eu estava falando com a minha mãe sobre você, e ela falou pra eu perguntar pra você se você queria ir em casa hoje a noite jantar.

- Ele.. Edward vai estar lá?

- Não. Você vai, né? – Alice disse fazendo uma cara pidonha.

- E tem como negar alguma coisa com você fazendo essa carinha? - eu dei um sorriso e Alice se levantou começando a saltitar.

- Eba! Ang, vamos pegar nosso almoço! – Alice levantou Angela puxando ela em direção as comidas.

Elas foram pegar o almoço, e eu peguei meu caderninho de poemas e histórias. Estava terminando de escrever um poema, quando Alice e Angela voltaram. Enquanto elas comiam, eu conversei com elas e escrevi ao mesmo.

- O que você tanto escreve ai, Bella? – perguntou Alice

- Poemas. - eu disse, abaixando meu olhar para o caderninho, envergonhada.

- Meu irmão também escreve poemas. – Alice disse me olhando com um sorriso típico de alguém que está pensando em aprontar.

- Pode parando seja lá o que você esteja pensando, Alice. – lancei um olhar sério para ela.

- Não estou pensando nada – ela levantou as mãos pro alto, como se estivesse desarmada.

- Sei.

Parei de escrever, e olhei envolta do refeitório. Edward estava conversando um garoto que eu reconheci do treino de futebol e depois foi falar com um nerd de óculos. Incrível como ele faz questão de falar com todo mundo! Ele parece não se importar se a pessoa é popular ou não. Alice acompanhou meu olhar, e quando viu que eu estava olhando para ele, ela sorriu para mim. Eu fiquei vermelha e comecei a falar sobre qualquer coisa, apenas para ela não falar sobre o fato de que eu estava olhando para o irmão dela. O sinal tocou, e fui para classe. Sentei em meu lugar, e não consegui tirar Edward da minha cabeça. Ele é tão gentil com todo mundo. _Fofo. _Pode parando com isso, Isabella! Ele é normal com todo mundo, assim com você é. _Nós combinamos. _Não, ele me deixaria um dia. Não vale a pena. Fiquei nessa luta interna, e nem prestei atenção na aula. O sinal tocou, me dando um susto. Arrumei minhas coisas e fui para a minha picape. Estava entrando na minha picape, quando vejo alguém correndo em minha direção.

- Eu me esqueci de dar para você o número do meu celular e o endereço da minha casa! – Alice disse passando um papel com as anotações para mim.

- Ok! Que horas é pra eu chegar? Eu saio do trabalho apenas 18h.

- Pode chegar lá umas 19h30. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

- Vou indo, até as 19h30! Se sentir dificuldade em encontrar minha casa, me liga. – ela disse me dando um abraço e indo pro seu carro.

- Ok. Até mais! – entrei na minha picape e fui para casa.

Troquei de roupa, avisei minha mãe que ia jantar na casa de uma amiga e fui para o trabalho. Passeei com os cachorros, e quando voltei Jacob estava ali.

- Oi – ele disse sorrindo e vindo me dar o típico abraço de urso dele.

- Oi Jake! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não posso querer passar um tempo coma minha melhor amiga?

- Claro que pode! Vou ver se precisam que eu faça mais alguma coisa e já volto.

- Chefe, vai precisar de alguma coisa ajuda aqui dentro? – todo santo dia chegavam caixas com produtos novos, e as vezes elas precisavam da minha ajuda para desembalar e arrumar.

- Não, não precisa! Fica de olho lá na frente, e atenda os clientes que chegarem.

- Ok. – eu voltei para frente do pet shop, e fiquei conversando com Jake.

- Jake, eu acho que estou gostando de alguém – eu confessei, precisando desabafar.

- Isso é bom! Certo?

- Você sabe que não. Eu não quero me apaixonar. É apenas um sofrimento a mais, coisa que eu não estou precisando.

- Não é apenas sofrimento. Você amadurece junto com a pessoa. – ele disse os braços por trás do meu pescoço e acariciando meus ombros. – Está na hora de você esquecer seu tio, Bells. Eu sei que é por causa dele que você pensa dessa forma.

- Como posso esquecer, se ele sempre dá um jeito de aparecer e me atormentar? Terça feira ele apareceu aqui e fez questão de me lembrar as coisas que ele fazia - eu disse começando a ter uma imensa vontade de chorar e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ele veio aqui? No seu trabalho?

- Sim! Pensei que aqui era o único lugar seguro, mas pelo visto nem aqui é seguro. – eu disse deixando escapar uma lagrima.

- Forks é pequena – Jake disse bufando. - Não tem como você se esconder dele.

- Por isso mesmo que eu já pedi pra minha mãe para mudarmos de cidade, mas ela insiste em continuar aqui. – eu disse enxugando uma lagrima que estava na minha bochecha.

- Você sabe que uma hora você vai ter que encarar ele, não sabe?

- Sim. Um dia eu vou dizer tudo o que penso na cara dele. Mas ainda não estou pronta.

- Eu entendo. Eu achei que aqui era seguro também. Agora me sinto na obrigação de vir aqui todo dia para garantir que você esteja segura. Não gosto nem de imaginar você junto com aquele canalha sozinhos. – ele disse ficando vermelho, tamanha era a raiva que ele sentia.

- Se acalme, Jake! Ele não vai fazer nada comigo aqui. E eu sei me cuidar. – eu fiz carinho no ombro dele, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo.

- Ok. – ele disse respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Você tem razão. Só se certifique de nunca ficar sozinha aqui, ok?

- Ok Jake. – eu sorri e dei um abraço nele.

Fiquei abraçada com ele durante um tempão, com a cabeça encostada em seus ombros. O interfone tocou e eu bufei por ter que me afastar do Jake. Atendi o cliente, e ele foi embora.

- Me conte mais sobre esse garoto. É gatinho? – Jake perguntou sentando em uma cadeira.

- Ei, eu vi primeiro! – dei um cutucão no ombro nele e nós começamos a rir.

Outros clientes apareceram, e tempo passou rapidamente. Agora já está noite, e estou indo para casa. Cheguei em casa, e decidi deixar algo pronto para minha mãe e Phill comerem. Fiz uma janta rápida e ao mesmo tempo gostosa, e fui tomar um banho. Lavei o cabelo, e fui para meu quarto decidir que roupa por. Decidi por um jeans, uma blusa branca com rendas nas mangas, e uma sapatilha bege. Quando estava indo para o banheiro escutei a porta de casa sendo aperta, e eu sabia que eram Renée e Phill. Desci as escadas, cumprimentei eles e voltei para o banheiro. Escovei os dentes, sequei o cabelo e fiquei em duvida se passava maquiagem ou não. Decidi apenas passar um rimel. Nunca tive muitas espinhas, e também fico corada com facilidade, portanto não preciso de corretivo nem blush. Passei um perfume, coloquei meu celular e a chave de casa na bolsa, e desci.

- Phill, você ainda tem aquele GPS preto?

- Tenho sim. Por que?

- É que eu queria usá-lo para ele indicar o caminho da casa de uma amiga minha. Posso?

- Claro. Está lá em cima, vou pegar para você.

Depois de um tempo eles desceu com o GPS, e eu dei tchau para eles e entrei na picape. Assim sentei no banco da picape meu coração a disparar. Porque está disparando? Só estou indo na casa de Alice. _Ele _não vai estar lá. Acalme. Respirei fundo várias vezes até conseguir me acalmar. Programei o GSP com o endereço da casa de Alice, e fui pelo caminho que ele indicava. No começo achei que ele estava indicando o caminho errado, pois eu estava quase saindo da cidade, e indo para um lugar com muito verde. Até verifiquei se tinha colocado o endereço certo no GPS, e estava certo. Então decidi confiar nele e continuei seguindo as instruções que ele dava. Acabei em uma rua sem saída, com apenas uma única casa enorme. A mulher do GPS falou ''Você chegou ao seu destino'' e eu entendi que aquela era a casa da Alice. Peguei minha bolsa, fechei a picape e toquei a campainha da casa de Alice. Fiquei esperando um pouco, e quando vi o movimento na maçaneta me afastei instintivamente. Não consegui acreditar em quem eu vi atrás da porta. _Ele _mesmo. Edward.

- Oi – ele disse dando um sorriso que fez meu coração disparar e me abraçando.

- Oi. – eu dando um sorriso envergonhado, retribui ao abraço e entrei na casa dele.

A sala é enorme. Contém uma TV de plasma integrada a parede, um sofá bege de quatro lugares – mas com certeza cabe seis pessoas pelo seu tamanho -, duas poltronas e uma lareira

- Bella, você chegou! – Alice deu um sorriso e me abraçou.

- Vamos falar com a minha mãe. Ela está na cozinha. Papai ainda não chegou. – Alice pegou meu braço e me puxou para a cozinha.

- Mãe, nossa visita chegou!

A mãe de Edward estava de frente para geladeira, ela estava colocando algo lá dentro. Pelo o que vi, parecia um tipo de doce para a nossa sobremesa.

- Olá! Isabella, certo? – ela veio em direção a mim sorrindo, e me deu um abraço.

Dei uma olhada nela rapidamente. Ela é parecida com o Edward. Tem os cabelos quase do mesmo tom, um sorriso que lembra o sorriso do Edward, e é quase tão branca quanto ele.

- Sim. Mas me chame de Bella, por favor. – eu sorri e abracei-a de volta.

- Sou Esme. Alice falou bastante de você. – ela disse me levando para de volta para a sala.

- Espero que bem, sra. Cullen. – eu disse sorrindo.

- É claro. Por favor, nada de senhora! Pareço ser tão velha assim? Não responda. – ela disse rindo – Me chame só de Esme.

- Ok, sr... Esme. – eu disse rindo também.

Logo depois ela começou a conversar com o Edward, e eu puxei Alice para um canto da sala.

- Você disse que ele não estaria aqui – eu sibilei para ela.

- Eu menti – ela disse rindo baixinho. – Eu sabia que se eu dissesse que ele estaria aqui você não viria. Bella, meu irmão não morde. Bom, a não ser que você peça. – ela piscou pra mim.

- Alice! - eu arregalei os olhos e minhas bochechas ficaram em milhares tons de vermelhos. Ela começou a rir, e eu acompanhei.

- Me perdoa? – Alice disse estendendo os braços pra mim.

- Claro. – eu sorri e abracei ela.

Nós sentamos no sofá e conversamos com Esme.

- Então Bella, me conte sobre você. Entrou na Forks High School esse ano?

- Sim! Estou adorando lá. É bem legal.

- Que bom! Você mora com seus pais?

- Meus pais se separaram a uns anos atrás, e minha mãe se casou de novo. Moro com ela e o marido dela.

- E você gosta dele? – ela disse prestando atenção em minhas expressões faciais.

- Gosto sim. Ele é gentil, e faz bem a minha mãe. – eu disse olhando para minha mão, envergonhada por ser o foco da conversa.

- Dá pra ver que você se importa bastante com a sua mãe. Eu quis perguntar porque por causa da minha profissão, conheço muitos padrasto que não são legais.

- É verdade. Tive sorte que minha mãe encontrou alguém legal que trate ela bem, e me trate bem também. - eu diisse sorrindo. - Qual é a sua profissão?

Esme deu um sorriso enorme para mim.

- Fico feliz. Eu trabalho em uma agência de adoções. Mas ela não mexe só com isso. Mexe com adoções, com crianças abandonadas, e vários outras coisas relacionadas as crianças. Muitas vezes vejo mães entregando o filho para adoção porque ela se separou do marido, casou de novo e o padrasto não queria criança.

- Que triste! Dá pra ver que a senhora adora crianças.

- Adoro sim! E por favor, não me chame de senhora, ok?

- Ok - eu disse sorrindo.

- Você gosta de peixe? Eu fiz isso para a janta. Esqueci de perguntar a Alice se você gosta.

- Gosto sim, não se preocupe. – sorri.

Assim que terminei de falar ouvi a campainha sendo tocada e Alice foi atender.

- Papi! – ouvi Alice falando e vi ela abraçando ele e enchendo o rosto dele de beijos.

- Oi! – ele passou os braços por trás dos braços dela e veio falar com a gente.

- Oi amor. – Esme disse sorrindo.

- Oi – ele tirou os braços envolta de Alice, abraçou Esme e deu um beijo nela. - Vejo que temos visitas hoje. – ele disse sorrindo, olhando para mim.

- Olá. – eu sorri e me levantei para cumprimentar ele.

- Olá. Acho que já nos conhecemos de algum lugar..

- Do hospital. Uma vez eu me cortei e fui até lá. Sou Bella.

- Ah, a garota do nome bonito! Caso você não se lembre, sou Carlisle – ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Eu lembro - corei e voltei a sentar no sofá.

- Só falta por a mesa, e nós podemos comer. Quero todos vocês me ajudando! – Esme sorriu, entrelaçou seus braços com os braços de Carlisle e foi com ele até a cozinha.

Eu me levantei e fui junto com Alice e Edward para a cozinha. Alice deu uma toalha para mim e eu estiquei na mesa, Alice colocou os pratos, Edward os talhares e Carlisle os copos. Todo mundo ajudou. Esme estava fazendo eu me sentir em casa. Ajudei Esme trazer a comida para a mesa, e nós começamos a comer. Durante o jantar Carlisle contou sobre o seu dia, e eu descobri que ele é um médico, e trabalha no principal hospital de Forks, que fica perto de minha casa. Nós já estávamos quase terminando o jantar quando senti alguma coisa alisar minha perna. Concentrei-me, e percebi que era uma perna alisando a minha. Parecia ser a perna da frente que alisou minha perna, e quem estava sentado na minha frente era o Edward. Merda. Eu olhei para ele, e encontrei seu olhar olhando para mim. Eu corei e por pouco não engasguei. Senti mais alguém olhando para mim, e era Alice. Eu bufei baixinho, olhei para o meu prato e continuei a comer. Ajudei Esme a tirar as coisas da mesa, e ia começar a lavar quando Esme me parou.

- A maquina de lavar louça faz todo o trabalho por mim. Vai lá ficar com Alice e Edward. – Esme me deu um olhar severo, não me dando alternativa a não ser obedecê-la.

- Ok. – sorri e fui até a sala.

- Edward, faz tempo que não ouço você tocando piano. – escutei Carlisle falando.

- Não estou a fim de tocar as músicas que já toquei. E não estou inspirado para compor novas músicas.

- Você toca? – eu disse entrando na sala. – Desculpa intrometer – eu disse sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Relaxe. – Edward disse sorrindo, olhando para mim. – Eu toco sim. Desde pequeno amo tocar piano. Eu ficava horas dentro da sala de piano tocando.

- Amor, vamos subir e deixar as crianças sozinhas? – Esme disse entrando na sala e entrelaçando suas mãos com as de Carlisle.

- Ok. – Carlisle sorriu e eles subiram de mãos dadas. Eu sentei no sofá e olhei para o Edward.

- Então.. vocês tem um piano aqui?

- Sim. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Edward, por que você não mostra a casa para a Bella? – Alice disse, quebrando nossa bolha. Dei um olhar mortal rápido para Alice por ela tentar me deixar sozinha com Edward.

- Claro. Vamos, Bella?

- Vamos.

Levantei-me do sofá e segui ele até o fundo da casa. Ele abriu uma porta que dá acesso ao fundo da casa e começou a apresentar o que tinha ali para mim.

- Aqui é a piscina. – olhei para onde o braço do Edward estava apontando. – E aqui tem também um mini parquinho que meus pais construíram para o Peter, filho do Emmet e da Rose.

- Que lindo. Até areia seus pais comparam! Dá pra ver que são avós babões.

- São! O Peter só não é ainda mais mimado porque Rose consegue parar minha mãe de vez em quando. Eu sorri e observei melhor o local. A alguns metros dos meus pés ficava a enorme piscina, e na direita da piscina ficava uma caixa de areia grande, que continha dois balances, um escorregador e muita areia para a criança se divertir.

- Quando eu era menor eu adorava ir ao parquinho para ir no balance. Eu fazia minha mãe me balançar bastante. – eu disse sorrindo com a memória.

- Meu favorito era o escorregador. Se deixasse eu passava o dia todo só escorregando, subindo as escadinhas e escorregando de novo. Posso te mostrar o resto da casa?

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, concordando. Ele abriu a porta para mim e nós entramos. Ele me mostrou o banheiro, o escritório do Carlisle e por ultimo a sala do piano.

- Posso tocar para você? – ele perguntou olhando para mim.

- Mas você disse ao seu pai que não queria tocar música repetida..

- Neste momento eu não estou me importando com isso. - ele sorriu.

- Se você não se importa, então pode tocar. - assim que eu disse isso ele deu um sorriso enorme, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- Ok. – ele se sentou na cadeira grande que tem em frete ao piano, posicionou seus dedos em cima das teclas, fechou os olhos e começou a tocar.

Era uma coisa maravilhosa de ver. Ele fica tão concentrado, tão sereno. E toca tão bem. Lagrimas se acumularam em meus olhos, e de repente me lembrei do meu pai. Ele tocava piano. Depois desse pensamento não consegui refrear as lagrimas que estavam insistindo para sair. Edward parou de tocar e olhou para mim. Ele viu que eu tava chorando e franziu a testa.

- Por que você está chorando, Bella? – ele disse se levantando, vindo até mim e enxugando as lagrimas do meu rosto.

- É lindo ver você tocando. – eu sorri e dei de ombros.

- Hmmm.. assim a senhorita infla meu ego. – ele disse sorrindo olhando para mim. - Não tem mais algum motivo pra você estar chorando?

- Também me lembra o meu pai. Ele tocava. Mas isso não importa. Deixa pra lá. – eu disse colocando um sorriso no rosto.

- Bella, não fica assim. Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Meu pai dizia isso também! Ele me falou que essa frase é de um poeta brasileiro.

- É do Chico Xavier. Você gosta de poemas? – ele sorriu e abrindo a porta.

- Gosto. – eu sorri envergonhada e fomos para sala em silêncio.

- Bella eu vou falar com a Alice rapidinho e já volto.

- Ok. – eu sentei na cadeira próxima a janela, e olhei para céu. Veio-me um verso na cabeça, e eu comecei a recitar baixinho.

- Two sturdy oaks I mean, which side by side, withstand the winter's storm. And spite of wind and tide, grow up the meadow's pride, for both are strong.

De repente ouço uma voz atrás de mim, falando.

- Above they barely touch, but undermined. Down to their deepest source, admiring you shall find, their roots are intertwined, inseparably. – Edward disse completando o poema.

- Edward! Você me deu um baita de um susto! – eu disse virando para encarar ele.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. – ele disse sorrindo. - Quer dizer que você conhece Henry David Thoreau?

- É um dos meus poetas favoritos. Eu sei que é de uma época muito antiga, mas eu gosto.

- Realmente os poetas antigos são os que escreviam melhores. Agora ultimamente quase não se vê poeta.

- É verdade!

- Qual sua poeta favorita? - ele disse se sentando na minha frente e olhando nos meus olhos.

- Elizabeth Browning. Me emociono demais com os poemas dela.

- Eu sabia que você ia falar ela! Minha favorita é Emily Jane Brontë. E o seu poeta favorito?

- William Shakespeare. Ele é muito profundo. Desde sempre sou apaixonada por Romeu e Julieta e Sonho de uma noite de verão. Clichê, eu sei.

- Você tem uma queda por britânicos, ein? Meu favorito é o Oscar Wilde.

- Fazer o que? Eles são mais dramáticos, e eu adoro um drama.

Edward sorriu e ficou olhando para mim. Eu olhei para o relógio, 22h30. Não é muito tarde, considerando o fato de que minha mãe falou que eu podia ficar fora até 0h00. Mas é melhor eu já ir embora. Ficar mais tempo sozinha com ele... não vai ser bom.

- Melhor eu já ir para casa. – eu disse me levantando e indo até a porta.

- Ainda está cedo! Fica mais um pouco.

Eu queria muito ficar. Mas não podia.

- Tenho que ir. Não quero chegar muito tarde em casa.

- Ok. Vou te acompanhar até em casa para ter certeza de que você chegou bem.

- Não tem necessidade. – eu disse nervosa puxando a franja do meu cabelo para trás.

- Faço questão. Vamos. – eu fui para o meu carro, e esperei ele tirar o carro dele da garagem.

Passei o caminho todo pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu estou ficando cada vez mais próxima dele. Droga, eu não quero isso! Nem todos os homens são iguais, eu sei, mas ainda não estou pronta. Nós chegamos, ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha, e voltou pra casa dele. Eu entrei em casa, e minha mãe estava na sala vendo TV.

- Oi mãe. Não precisava ter ficado acordada me esperando.

- Não estava com sono mesmo. Se tivesse na cama ia ficar rolando pra lá e pra cá sem conseguir dormir. Bella, quem é aquele garoto que veio com você?

- É irmão de uma amiga minha – eu disse ficando vermelha.

- Ele é bem bonito. – minha mãe ficou olhando para mim, tentando desvendar se eu estava escondendo algo.

- Não faz meu tipo. – eu menti e encolhi os ombros. – Vou subir mãe, boa noite.

- Boa noite, filha. – dei um beijo nela e fui para o meu quarto.

Coloquei o pijama e fiquei pensando sobre a noite. Isso não pode dar certo. As pessoas, principalmente eu, acabam estragando as coisas. E eu não vou conseguir aguentar se acontecer algo entre a gente, e depois acabarmos nos separando. Vou morrer sem ter sido beijada e virgem? Que seja. Melhor isso do que sofrer. A melhor opção é tentar me manter afastada dele, e caso eu não consiga, orar para que eu aguente a provável dor. É engraçado como eu nunca fui muito católica, devota de Deus e essas coisas. Mas na hora do desespero nós sempre acabamos recorrendo a Deus. Virei de bruços, e mantive o olho fechado até consegui dormir. Sonhei com o Edward, só para variar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sei que demorei para postar, mas foi um capitulo enorme né? Gostaram do jantar? Me falem o que acharam por review. Eu sei que tem gente que deve achar que eles estão demorando muito para ficar junto e blablabla, mas eu queria explorar exatamente isso.. o amor se formando, sabe? Em quase tudo o que leio rola aquela quimica, e pronto, eles já querem ficar um com o outro. Bom, eu não tenho mais nada escrito.. vou fazer o possivel para escrever rapido e postar. É isso, e não esqueçam de deixar review.<strong>


End file.
